trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Session
Basic Session Info The First Session, as is implied by it's name, was the first iteration of the game from which all universes were created, obviously excluding the universe from which the session originated. The game was launched by fifty-eight individuals, who later came to be known as the First Players. The game they played was fundamentally flawed, as it was incomplete when they began their session. In fact, it had not even been released to the public at the time; rather, it had been unwittingly stolen by one of the players. Game Parameters At the time that Raleigh Fels stole and began playing Sburch along with his family, and a group of forty-eight others, the game was still under development by it's creator. As such, many features had not yet been implemented, which caused a cascade of errors that rendered the game practically unplayable. Group Entrance While the portion of the game's code that handled entrance into the medium was mostly intact, the game was designed to support multiple entrances. The First Players were all under the same roof when they entered, which lead to the game parsing their entrance as if it had been engaged by a single player. Planets, Sprites and Equipment The First Session initially contained only a single, unnamed planet. This planet was basically a smaller, uninhabited earth, devoid of even wildlife. The First Players also had to deal with the fact that they could only deploy one of each device in the Registry. As far as equipment went though, this was the least of their problems. Not all of the necessary equipment was included in the game they had stolen, which made alchemy impossible for the players. They also had only one sprite to guide them, which was only prototyped after their arrival in the medium. This would have rendered their session void, had it not already been dead and incomplete. Skaia The First Session's Skaia could be likened the the Skaia observed in Dead sessions, yet perhaps worse still, as it was not yet programmed to be all-seeing. That functionality was added after the First Session ended. It is unknown whether Sburch's original creator intended to make Skaia the all-knowing, self-conscious entity it eventually came to be. More importantly, the battlefield had not been programmed into the game at all at this point. This had a variety of effects on the game, the worst being that no universe could be conceived at Skaia's heart. Prospit and Derse Prospit and Derse were very crudely programmed. While all players were equipped with dream selves on both moons, only Derse had towers to collect information from the kernelsprite. As such, they had a great advantage in the Carapacian war. And, without a battlefield, the object of the Prospitian/Dersite war became for each to destroy the other. The game was, at this point, sophisticated enough to adapt to the events unfolding within it. It changed the focus of the player's objectives so that rather than creating a new universe, or stopping a reckoning, they were simply trying to make peace between the moons. Absent Features Other features that were absent from the First Session included: Quest Beds There was only one on-planet quest bed. All players aside from the Bard of Mind were forced to god tier via their sacrificial slabs. The Forge As there were no volcanoes, active or otherwise, within a one hundred mile radius of the entrance point, the Forge was absent from the First Session The Denizen Denizens had simply not been programmed into the game at the time. The Consorts Consorts were yet another feature that had not been fully developed. Players Hacking and Reprogramming Due to the incomplete nature of their session, the first players found that there was no way to win the game. The players all managed to god tier using their sacrificial slabs on Derse, but were unable to progress much further in the game, as some of the less mature players took it upon themselves to destroy Derse in attempt to end the war. As the actual objective was to make peace between the planets, the game stagnated, and fell into an eternal limbo, trapping all fifty-eight players in the now dead session. Category:Roguestuck Category:Sessions Category:Dameoftime